The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a wind deflector assembly intended for use in front of a roof opening of an open roof construction for a vehicle.
A state of the art wind deflector assembly and comprises two pivotable wind deflector arms at opposite transverse sides of the roof opening which at free ends are connected by a wind deflector beam. A mesh material extends between said wind deflector beam and a stationary part of the vehicle and, in the extended position, is capable of creating a turbulent flow pattern above the roof opening for reducing wind noise such as booming. In a retracted position the wind deflector arms are pivoted inwardly and the wind deflector beam and mesh material are housed/retracted within the outer contour of the vehicle roof. The biasing device of the wind deflector assembly comprises a spring loaded lever pivotally connected to the stationary part and to the wind deflector arm.